The love I never thought I would find
by Angel-Hiragizawa32
Summary: Usagi feels like she's alone. Mamoru feels the same way. Two hearts finds each other on the day that Usagi falls apart. One shot fic! :) Enjoy and r/r


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon.  
  
A/n: This is just a one shot fic. Read and review! I love you all!  
  
*~* The Love I thought I would never find *~*  
  
  
  
Usagi Tsukino, 16, blonde, tall, petite, klutz, caring and kind. She is a young girl with the right charisma and attitude. Her light crystal blue eyes shined by the day and glowed by the night. She carried two identities. One was her normal daily person and the other the protector of the city, Sailormoon. Usagi wasn't alone in this. She was with her cat, Luna and her two other comrades, Ami Mizuno and Raye Hino. The klutz carried a strong upfront to protect her inner insecurities and inner feelings. Her smile hides her emotions of all kinds. She didn't like the feeling of being alone or making other people feel worried. She longed to be comforted or to be loved by someone of her own. She had an illness that was unknown. The doctors diagnosed it as cancer but it was an unknown illness. She thought she was alone but she never knew that someone else share her pain. She thought she would never find love. Little that she know, someone else shared the same thought.  
  
He stood about 6'3, tall, dark, mysterious and very handsome. He had dark blue eyes, black jet hair and the hottest body. His name was Mamoru Chiba. He carried two identities as well. Mamoru by day and Tuxedo Mask by night. He had no early memories. He was an orphan. His parents left him enough money survive for the rest of his life. He had not many friends, not that he wanted to. He only had a best friend, Andrew who works at the Crown Arcade. Mamoru spent all his life alone and bitter. He longed to share his life with someone special but he couldn't. No one really fits the category. Mamoru had a lot of relationships and so far, none left him really happy. Most of them end up in tears and hatred. However, one young girl made an entrance into his life and she never left. She was the 'meatball headed' girl. He liked her and her charisma but he wasn't sure she would like him back. He wanted to be loved and comforted by someone he can call his and his alone. He thought he would never find love, real love.  
  
*~*the beginning of the one shot fic*~*  
  
  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so late. This is not funny anymore. Haruna sensei is going to kill me," Usagi said, running towards school. She ran as fast as she could to the school compound but it was obvious that she was indeed very late. She had one of her normal days again. She could feel bruises all over her body. It was the aftermath of the battle that took place last night. She didn't care about them; all she cared was that she was late for class. Lately, she actually understood everything that Haruna sensei was babbling about. Usagi wanted to take more responsibility in her education but it feels so impossible with her late night battles. Finally, she reached the school compound and she speeded for the class. There, Haruna sensei had already started the class. When Usagi came in, Haruna sensei was not pleased. As expected, Usagi got an after school detention. It was normal to her. She resumed her seat which was next to Ami's. Ami smiled at her and she smiled back. The lesson continued and Usagi started to concentrate on the lesson. Just after that, Haruna sensei started a pop quiz on the current events. Usagi wasn't completely dumb; she knew what she needed to know. It took her a good time to finish it.  
  
Detention ended and Usagi could not have felt worse. She was given a long lecture from Haruna sensei for her lateness. She felt terrible. The worst part was that she had a major headache had her bruises were starting to hurt and show. She had a long stripe of a bruise on her back which was rather horrifying. Usagi felt week and vulnerable. She made her way to the arcade to meet Raye and Ami who were already there. As expected, Raye was having a major fit lecturing Usagi about punctuality. Ami had nothing to say. Ami was into her book. Andrew came over to take Usagi's order which was a chocolate milkshake and a strawberry tart. The three discussed about the latest findings on the Negaverse armies. Usagi felt a stinging pain on her back when somebody placed their on her back. She winced.  
  
"Hello Meatball head", a familiar voice said.  
  
Usagi didn't need to turn around to know who it is. She knew who it was.  
  
"Not today coffee jerk", Usagi replied.  
  
Mamoru didn't need someone to tell him twice that Usagi wasn't happy. He knew she wasn't feeling well by the look of her face. Mamoru backed off and retreated to the counter where Andrew was.  
  
"Looks like the Meatball head is not fit for an argument", Raye said.  
  
Raye was deliberately trying to spark an argument with Usagi.  
  
"Shut up Raye", Usagi replied.  
  
"Why should I? You almost got me and Ami killed last night if you had come earlier!" Raye shouted.  
  
"Well, if you were in my situation yesterday you would be able to understand it, Raye!" Usagi yelled back.  
  
"What situation were you in, Usagi Tsukino, klutz of all time? Were you stuck in a few stones on you pathway? Or were you just plain slow?!" Raye yelled back.  
  
"I was in Chemotherapy Raye! I'm sick and I need help. If you can't understand that, Raye Hino, I suggest you take my place as the leader of the squad!" Usagi yelled out.  
  
The whole arcade were looking at them. Usagi slammed her brooch and her communicator on the table and left the arcade. Raye and Ami sat there, dumbfounded. They were both too shocked. Not everyone heard what happened and if they did, they wouldn't have understood the conversation. Mamoru and Andrew were too far away but they could see what had happened. Mamoru ran after Usagi. He followed her with his instinct to find her. He followed the path that she had ran and found her, still running. She was heading to the park but before she could reach there, she fainted on the pathway. Mamoru kneeled and cradled her head with his hands. He tried to sense her pulse, it was weak. He didn't know where she lived so he picked her up in his arms and headed for his apartment.  
  
It took about 15 minutes to get back to Mamoru's apartment on foot. He was in town just for a drink and he usually liked to walk back. Mamoru had a lot in mind when he was walking back to his apartment with a sweet and innocent girl in his arms. He had always seen her strong, happy and confident. What he saw today at the arcade was someone very vulnerable and weak. He felt for her. He fumbled with his keys when he got to his apartment but he eventually got the door open. Mamoru laid her down on his bed and covered her with a blanket. That was when he noticed a few bruises on her neck. Mamoru didn't hesitate to look further. He was slightly embarrassed to have to take of her shirt but his mind was more on the bruise. To his shock, he saw a long stripe of a bruise on her back. It was like she got whipped or something. Either that or she fell really hard or got knocked on a pole. A flash hit him. Sailormoon was whipped real hard by the monster last night. Mamoru tried to reason with himself that Usagi had big chances to have been Sailormoon. From appearance, the two look exactly identical. If so, she would be the one that he was in love with. He loved them both but this was making it complicated. Mamoru decided to do a little healing on her with his powers. He concentrated his energy and placed his hand on her back where the bruise was. He could feel a warm energy coming out of his body and encircling Usagi. After the bruise seemed to have cleared off, Mamoru put Usagi's shirt back on for her and left the room.  
  
  
  
Usagi woke up, feeling a bit better. She was unaware of where she was. She looked around and felt unfamiliar with the place. The scent of roses filled her instantly. She had a feeling the place belonged to someone very familiar. 'It smells like Mamoru and Tuxedo Mask in here', she thought. She sat up and felt the bruise healed. She started to walk around. Her heart was beating quite violently. If this place did belong to either Mamoru or Tuxedo Mask, it would have made her feel nervous. She liked, no, loved both of them. She walked out slowly to the living room and from there, she saw Mamoru. He was cooking something and it smelt good. Usagi blinked, she didn't know what to believe. She couldn't believe that she was in his apartment. Mamoru noticed her when he looked up. He smiled at her.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you're awake, Usagi", Mamoru said, leaving the nickname he had for her.  
  
Usagi blinked her eyed and smiled. Mamoru motioned her to sit on the counter.  
  
"I called your parents to let them know that you were going to spend your night with Ami for some research reasons instead of telling them you will be with me because I doubt that you father would like that", Mamoru said  
  
Usagi nodded her head and looked away.  
  
"Erm. Thank you, Mamoru", she said.  
  
Mamoru made some mushroom soup and had bought some breadsticks. He even made pizza, in case Usagi was hungry. Usagi helped set up the counter and they had their meal. Usagi felt awkward towards Mamoru. She had always been arguing with him. They were basically archenemies and now they were sitting next to each other, being civil and eating dinner. Usagi didn't know what to think. She drank her soup and ate a few breadsticks. Mamoru noticed her uncomfortable feeling. After dinner, Mamoru washed the dishes and Usagi helped dry it.  
  
"Mamoru, I was wondering whether I could borrow some of your clothes because I really need a shower", Usagi said, quietly.  
  
"Sure, I'll put the clothes on the bed. There's an extra towel in the bathroom", Mamoru said.  
  
Usagi walked to the bathroom and closed the door. She leaned on it. It felt strange. 'What was that about? How am I supposed to react to this?' she thought. She quickly took a shower and changed. Mamoru on the other hand felt quite the same; it felt awkward to be civil to each other. He wondered what mad her so unhappy. He had a feeling it was stress and from what he had heard at the arcade, she was sick. Usagi came out and saw Mamoru sitting on the couch. She went there and sat next to him. They began talking and soon, they came to a very personal topic.  
  
"Mamoru, I've never heard you talking about your parents, where are they?" Usagi asked.  
  
Mamoru was silent.  
  
"I lost my parents to a car accident when I was very young. I was there when it happened; I lost my memory along with them. They left me money to sustain myself", he said.  
  
Usagi gasped and covered her mouth. Then, she leaned forward and hugged him. Mamoru hugged her back and kept her in his arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry to hear that, Mamoru. I shouldn't have asked", Usagi said.  
  
Mamoru told her that it was ok. Then, he asked her about her bruise on her back. Usagi went silent. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't just tell someone about her identity. She felt trapped. Tears started flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"Mamoru, I don't know what to say. I can't tell you, I'm . I'm." she started crying even harder.  
  
Mamoru knew then that she was indeed Sailormoon. She was hiding her identity from him. He held her closer to him.  
  
"Usako. I know who you are", he whispered.  
  
That gained a gasp from Usagi. He called her his bunny. She leaned on his shoulder.  
  
"I know you're Sailormoon", Mamoru whispered.  
  
Usagi stiffened.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Besides, I'm your protector; I wouldn't want your identity going out", Mamoru said.  
  
Usagi gasped again but she leaned back to look at him. 'How did he figure that out? He wouldn't know unless he was.' she thought. Then, she looked at him again. He resembled someone familiar. Her eyes widened. That was when Mamoru figured that she knew. He leaned forward and claimed her lips. He kissed her gently on the lips and it took her a while before she replied. She kissed him. She felt the burden off her shoulders. She could feel her heart glowing. He kissed her lower lip and gently bit it. She replied back by kissing him back. Eventually, they broke apart for air. They looked at each other filled with lust and passion. Usagi looked at Mamoru and he looked back at her. Then, they started kissing again. After a while, Usagi pulled away.  
  
"Mamoru, we can't do this", Usagi reasoned.  
  
"Why not, Usako?" he said, pulling her towards him.  
  
Usagi let him pull her towards him. She felt his head on her shoulders and his arms around her.  
  
"Mamoru, I'm sick. I'm diagnosed with a weird illness which is unknown. I don't even know whether I'll live or not", she said, trying not to cry.  
  
Mamoru made her face him.  
  
"Then, we'll go through it together. I'm here to support you", Mamoru said.  
  
Tears slowly fell down her cheeks. Mamoru cupped her face in his hands.  
  
"What if. What if I." Usagi couldn't finish her sentence.  
  
Mamoru held her close.  
  
"Then, we'll go through it again in another lifetime. Why not spend time now? Don't lose it now", Mamoru said.  
  
"Oh Mamoru." she said.  
  
He gently tipped her chin and kissed her again. This time it was filled with concern, love and passion. Mamoru whispered sweet words of love into her ears and made her cry even more. Usagi agreed that they both go as a couple now. They both found the love that they never thought they would ever find.  
  
"Mamoru, ashiteru", Usagi said.  
  
"I love you too, Usako" Mamoru replied.  
  
*~*~*~*~* the End *~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: Please review! This story goes out to all my friends who knows me that includes DANI!!! And CUSTARD!!!! *Thomas* and TAYLOR!!!! I love you all. Read, review and I hope you enjoyed that fic. 


End file.
